1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in storage containers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a vessel for storing ground coffee under at least a partial vacuum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ground coffee is usually vacuum packed in tins or canisters for maintaining the coffee fresh during an extended period of time prior to the use thereof. Of course, once a consumer opens the vacuum packed container, the vacuum is lost and the coffee grounds may quickly lose the freshness thereof. Many of the tins in use today for packaging of ground coffee are provided with a plastic cover member for sealing the tin or canister subsequent to the opening thereof in order to facilitating the retention of the freshness of the grounds, and many manufacturers of ground coffee recommend that the opened tin be stored under refrigeration subsequent to the opening thereof. These methods of maintaining the ground coffee fresh after opening of the original packed tin are usually unsuccessful, however, and the grounds quickly become stale whereby the coffee brewed therefrom loses much of its fresh flavor.